Naruto Finally Gets His Cherry Blossom
by avatarlemon
Summary: Naruto, a now emotionally hardened ANBU captian runs into Sakura. They both get drunk, he has plans, she doesn't. *FORCED LEMON (RAPE) *BDSM *KINKY *LEMON MA


**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT, VIEWER DISCRESSION ADVISED!**

**RATED R NO READERS UNDER 18. THOUGH I DOUBT ME SAYING THAT CHANGES ANYTHING.**

**PLEASE NO FLAME, THIS WAS REQUESTED. **

**CONTAINS RAPE, ALCOHOL, SWEARING, GENTIAL SLANG TERMS (why do I even have to put that?!), ADULT SITUATIONS, AND BDSM.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR THE CHARACTERS, THANKS FOR READING!**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzamaki greeted the pinkette, sitting down next to her at his favorite place.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted him, slurping down her ramen.

"What have you been up to?" He asked ordering his meal and a bottle of sake.

"Oh nothing much, my work at the hospital has kept me busy, and you?" she asked, finishing the bowl.

"Same, ANBU keeps most of my time locked up." And it was true. He hadn't had free time in a long time. He hadn't even had sex in near 4 years, when he became part of the organization.

"I thought that you guys were supposed to wear masks?" 21 year-old Sakura asked sipping her own sake.

"I don't care!" The blonde chuckled.

Sakura though, saw through it. ANBU had hardened him, taught him to kill with no second thoughts, if any thoughts at all. After 2 weeks in the organization, he dumped Hinata, too absorbed in his work. He barely even came to Ichikaru's anymore. He hadn't talked to her or Sai since the start of their relationship. Perhaps it hurt him?

Which it did. At this point, Naruto could barely stand being around the pinkette anymore, how deeply he had loved her turned to hatred over the years. ANBU made him this way, he denied it, but he knew it. He never realized that she felt NOTHING with him until she started going out with Sai. Then it hit him, he had hoped, prayed, dreamed that she liked him even a little bit, but her relationship with his friend confirmed that she in fact, did not. Never less, he wore his trademark grin and acted like everything was ok, though the grin was nothing more than a mask anymore. Had he known Sakura was going to be here, he wouldn't of left the house, but he had looked foreword to ramen all week, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"Narutooo?" Sakura's voice chimed, snapping out of his sulking.

"Oh, sorry, what?" He asked his face bright, but his eyes now greyed and dull.

"I asked how work was going?" She repeated, wondering why her once best friend was acting so weird.

He took another swig of the alcohol. He didn't want to be here, talking to the last girl he'd want to talk to about the last thing he wanted to talk about. Regardless, he remained polite, despite how much harder it was getting the more he drank. "Its fine. I'm a captain now." He said, his mouth quivering slightly, he's only been there ten minutes and this was the bottom of his second bottle.

"Naruto, maybe you should stop drinking?" Sakura asked concerned as her friend started on his third bottle.

"What's it to you?" He spat bitterly, this was the new Naruto coming out, with every drink, a layer of fakeness was shed.

"Naruto, please?" she asked, causing him to drink more.

"Um lady, you and him are going to have to leave, we're closing up shop." the owner said looking at the drunken Naruto.

"One more bottle plese." Naruto asked slurring 'please'.

Despite Sakura's protest he served him the bottle, after all, he was a paying customer.

Sakura looked and saw no one around. This was one of the reasons that she always went out just before closing time, because most people had headed home.

"Naruto, let me walk you home." She pleaded as Naruto almost fell out of his stool.

Naruto nodded, a plan in mind for the bitch that had hurt him so many times.

**xx**

The walk home was pretty eventless, some of the alcohol wore off, and Naruto could now think clearer, but his true colors were still showing.

"It's late, why don't you stay here tonight?" He asked the girl standing on his door step.

"Nah, its ok, I can handle myself." She smiled.

"I said stay." Naruto said, more furiously this time.

"Naruto... I'm serious I can handle myself." She protested, a bit more seriously.

"Fine, bitch!" the blonde said putting his plan in action. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into his house, and locking all three locks behind her.

"Naruto?! what are you doing!?" Sakura shouted, but nonetheless didn't try to escape.

Until she saw what Naruto had pulled from his drawer and was walking towards her with: a gag.

"I;ve been waiting to try this out." he said with a smirk.

"Naruto! No!" she shouted, fumbling with the locks, but failing.

"This'll shut you up!" He said, grabbing her hands behind her and putting the gag in her mouth. She would have been perfectly fine if she had not been slightly buzzed herself.

She could still take him. She went to punch the crazed man.

"Oooh you like it rough, ok!?\" he shouted. It would have been fine, had Neji not taught him how to block Chakra without the byakugan.

"Ooph!" was the only sound Sakura could make as she fell to the ground. She knew she couldn't fight with chakra anymore. She went to do some seals, but her hands were tied behind here.

Naruto now stood over her with another robe in his hand. He went to tie her feet together. She kicked his chin.

"You want it rough, fine bitch!" He shouted, smacking her across the face. While she was still in shock at being shocked by who she once knew as the kindest man ever, Naruto took advantage and pulled her legs together, tieing them quickly.

"Wow, I think I like it rough too!" He proclaimed as he picked her up.

Walking to the living room he threw her on the couch. "Stay there slut, or I'll slit your throat." He said, leaving a shadow clone to watch over her.

Shortly after, the real Naruto returned, with some 'toys' as he called them. In his possession was a heavy duty metal chair, a lether belt, chains, hand cuffs, a few kunai and ductape.

"auamp!" Sakura squeeled.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted, and punched her in the head, sending her into a daze. "Much better." He grinned, picking her up and throwing her in the chair.

Carufully, he untied her arms, tying the to their respective sides on the back of the chair with the chains. Next, he untied her legs, tying them too to the bottom of the back of the chair rather than the legs so that her groin and breast were pointed out. Finally, he grabbed the kunai, cutting off her shirt and wrappings. He too the kunai and slit her clothes carefully from the hem of her pants down to the middle of her helpless pussy. Finally, he grabbed the cloth and ripped off all of her clothing at once.

"Ready 'dobe'?" he asked, calling her by the name that she used to giggle at when Sasuke call him by.

He reached over grabbing the belt. He grabbed the end so the buckle wouldn't hit when he swung and hit her across the breast with not as much force as he had wanted to. She squealed. He continued doing this, watch them bounce back and forth with every swing. Finally once they were red enough, he decided to give her some enjoyment and took off his shirt, revealing his perfect glistening 6-pack. She couldn't help but wince, he _was _so much more attractive then Sai.

"Now, this is what I really wanted to do!" He grinned malisiously and removed the remainder of his clothes. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head! All of the teasing Sai had done about him having no penis must've backfired, because Naruto was approximentally 12 full inches! She and Sai never had sex, but she had seen his, which was only about 7 inches. Tears dripped down Sakura's face, why was this happening to her! She had to loose her virginity like this!

Naruto though ignored her cries as she had ignored him for years and kept going with the 'fun'. "What? Scared bitch? Let me numb you a bit before you take it!" He turned the belt to a position that the metal buckle _would _hit and swung as hard as she could and hit her right on her bare, pink virgin pussy. Sakura squeeled, and bucked, nearly knocking the chair over. Naruto smiled at this. She was already bleeding where the belt had made contact.

"What? More? Well, earlier you wanted it rough!" He teased and swung again. And again. Now she was covered with blood. He had chaned angles and was now hitting upwards. "I should clean that up huh?" He asked ad leaned his face down to her damaged area. She winced as his tongue made contact with the mained skin. He continued to lap furiously though, until the only blood on her was where it was currently coming out of her wounds, which made him smile.

Time for some feelin good! He shouted. He Knocked the chair over, not letting her head hit the ground, no he wanted her awake for this.

"Make one wrong noise and I'll start being mean." He pulled the gag out of her mouth and she gasped for air, but before she could let it oug, he was shoving his massive cock in her mouth. "Suck bitch! Or i'll choke you." He demanded when she didn't pleasure his member.

After he had enough of her ammature sucking, he decided he wanted deep throated and stopped holding himself up, falling onto her face. He sighed in pleasure as she gagged, choking on his dick. After a few moments, he decided to get off.

"I expect your ready for this, since Sai is apparently so big from all the teasing he had done to me!" He declared after putting the gag back in her mouth. She winced as his member came closer to her still bleeding pussy. He stopped, and grabbed the belt again, whipping it once more befoe shoving all 12 inches in with one thrust. More blood came from the new wounds, and her cherry popping.

"Woah, was that a cherry?" he asked slightly confused. Sakura nodded in tears. "Oh, so this is your first time, I make it special, promise." He whispered, a smirk on his lips. He shoved in and out of her, making her cry more with every deep thrust.

"I'm gonna cum!" He declared as he released his load into her. "One more time." He said with a smirk and repeated the process.

Naruto smirked as he felt her walls beginning to tighten around him. They came together. "Ok, I lied, one more time, I want to make sure I get you pregnant!" He smiled and started thrusting again. Sakura hadn't even thought about pregnancy! This time, he was being rough again, smacking her breast and face as he thrusted into her harder. He came withing minutes.

"Ok, one moer thing then I'm done, promise." He declared and untied the chains, letting her fall from the chair. Even if she had the energy to get up and run, she more than likely couldn't due to all of the injuries on her womanhood. He flipped her over and positioned her so her ass was sticking up and her hands were cuffed together. Without warning or preparation, he shoved his dick right into her tiny ass hole, making her near pass out because of pain. He came once more in her ass, then pulled out, leaving her on the floor.

"Thanks for the fun bitch." He smirked as he finished putting on his clothes. "Catcha later." He smiled and walked away. Before she passed out, as her eyes were closing, she heard one sentence "Henge release!"

* * *

**So, this is SOOO kinky. Idk about you, but I love kinky stuff :3 tell me how it was, review please!**


End file.
